The Shadow King's Mask
by KyoHaru Fan
Summary: He slowly realizes his feelings for her, but denies it all. I kept it all bottled up inside him and puts up a mask to hide any means for his feelings to slip out. Will he slowly break down the barriers and let her in? Or will he keep it all to himself behind that mask he has. My first fanfic! In-Progress.


**The Shadow King's Mask **

Summary: He slowly realizes his feelings for her, but denies it all. I kept it all bottled up inside him and puts up a mask to hide any means for his feelings to slip out. Will he slowly break down the barriers and let her in? Or will he keep it all to himself behind that mask he has.

**N/A: Hey there guys! Sorry for the horrible summary! Don't think it's a summary at all. This is my first ever Fanfic so please go easy on me about the reviews, okay..?**

**Suggestions are accepted of course :) Anyway! ****I DON'T OWN OHSHC! ****If I did… then I won't mention this. :P**

**Blah blah blah… Enough ranting and let's get on with the story!**

000-000-000-000

_**Prologue**_

**Kyouya's POV**

It's a normal day in Ouran Academy. Even after the incident during last day of the party, in which Tamaki nearly went back to France due to the information that if he returns, he shall be reunited with his mother once again. I must admit, it was a good offer that, of course, he cannot resist. If he were to return to France, the Host Club shall be disbanding due to his return to his mother.

But of course that is something the Host Club is not allowing. Don't get me wrong, it is not that I don't want him to see his mother, but he should know there is more ways to locate his mother's location. 'He's an Idiot, no doubt' I thought as the blonde went to attend to his designators with his usual 'Princely- Type'.

'Hn.' My mind drifted off to the petite female host. Haruhi Fujioka. If it wasn't for her, Tamaki should already be in France by now. She had kept a good leash on that idiot and thanks to that, he never left despite given the chance to be reunited with his mother. 'She is something, more than just any ordinary girl I have seen.' I thought as the said person entertains her designators with her usual smile while tilting her head to one side.

Soon after, the Host Club was closed and all the designators left, leaving the Host Club with their usual antiques. As soon as all the guests left, the twins sandwich her between them, with one of their arms around her shoulders.

"UNHAND MY DAUGHTER, YOU SICK FOUL DEAMONS!" shouted the blonde idiot to the twins. He tried to pry Haruhi off the twins but only tighten their grip on her.

"No way, Tono…" Hikaru on Haruhi's right side starts, "...It's your punishment for nearly breaking off the Host Club!" Kaoru finishes the sentence.

"MOTHEEEEEEEEEEEEER!" Tamaki came towards me shouting. 'Idiot.' I thought as I push my glasses up the bridge of my nose. "What is it, Tamaki?" I said emotionlessly.

"HELP ME GET THOSE FOUL DEAMONS AWAY FROM OUR DAUGHTER!" He said, pointing an accusing finger at the twins. The twins only tighten their grip and stuck their tongues at the blonde idiot. That added fuel to Tamaki's fire, causing him to make a fit about it.

"I'm not your daughter, Sempai." Haruhi said, face deadpanned. Tamaki went to his corner of gloom and started making dark swirls and grow mushrooms.

"I need to agree with Hikaru and Kaoru on this one, Tamaki." I said, readjusting my glasses. "

WHAT?!" screeched the blonde idiot from his corner.

"YES!" chimed the twins, embracing the female host between them.

"NOOOOO! MY DEAR DAUGHTER!" Tamaki jumps from his corner of gloom and lashes onto Haruhi's arm in attempt to free her from the twins grip. "LET GO OF MY DAUGHTER, YOU EVIL TWINS!" he said as he pulls on her arm while the twins pull on her other.

"Let go of me!" the female host said in annoyance. Seeing that they would not be letting go anytime soon, she calls out to the only host she can ask for help, "Mori-sempai!" Almost immediately, Mori lifts the female host off of the twins and the idiot and gently places her close to the table where Honey-sempai is at.

"Thank you, Mori-sempai." She thank him.

"Ah." Mori said in return and sits beside his cousin who was finishing his third cake that day.

"Anyway, what do you mean by what you said, Kyouya-sempai?" Haruhi asked, looking rather confused for my sudden agreement with the twins. Hearing her question, all eyes are directed at me. Hikaru and Kaoru said, "Yeah, Kyouya-sempai. Why _did_ you agree with us about not allowing Tono to touch Haruhi?" looking at me questioningly.

I pushed my glasses up the bridge of my nose. "Don't get me wrong, it is only a punishment for Tamaki for nearly disbanding the club unannounced and without our agreement." I said, matter-a-factly. "The punishment shall be is that Tamaki will not talk nor come close to Haruhi for a week. That is all." That was all I said before returning my attention to my laptop.

"Woohoo!" chimed the twins as they dance around then soon stop to stick their tongues out at the Idiot. Tamaki faints from the thought of being unable to neither talk nor come close to his "daughter". Honey-sempai sees this and stops his eating to look at the fallen host to see whether his still conscious or not. Not far from him was Mori-sempai keeping a close eye on him.

"When does the countdown start, Kyouya-sempai?" asked Hikaru grinning at the now unconscious prince. "It starts tomorrow." I said without even looking from the monitor.

"It least that's one annoying idiot gone for a week. The only problem now are the twins." Haruhi said tiredly, flopping down the seat beside me as she heave a sigh.

'This shall be one interesting week.' I thought with a slight smirk on my lips as I calculate today's expenses, awaiting for what tomorrow will bring.

000-000-000-000

**End of Chapter**

**Sorry its soooooo short! It's expected since it's my first Fanfic after all, I guess. Leave a review? :) Pleeeeease?**


End file.
